The Washing Machine
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: Annabeth escapes from her room, and hearing her roommate getting lucky, and very loudly. She finds quiet in her complex's basement, and one day finds someone else do the exact same, only sitting on the machine she claimed. Percabeth. AU. Complete


Annabeth froze in the doorway. Sitting there with his heels banging on _her_ washing machine, was the black haired guy a few doors down from her. Although she saw him, he was far too busy staring at a running machine, and whispering under his breath to notice Annabeth standing there. She was lucky she wasn't carrying her laundry, she would've dropped it.

"Uh, hey," Annabeth stepped into room, hoping her face wasn't looking as awkward as she felt. Most days, since a month ago, her roommate, Piper, would have loud sex with her boyfriend, Jason, which drove Annabeth to seek shelter elsewhere. In her case, it was the laundry room in her complex's basement. Usually, the room was empty-minus the occasional person that loaded there stuff into the machine but left, leaving her to sit on the same machine-4th from the right against the 3rd wall, and let her think. She's never seen him here, and apparently, he still hasn't. Annabeth stepped closer, "Hello?"

This broke him from his trance, his sea green eyes lingered on her, "Hey," He nodded but returned back to his staring,

Annabeth settled herself on the machine next to his, and let her heels bang on the machine's side. She glanced at the stranger, and then watched the dryer spin the clothes around in front of her. She let them sit in silence, as much silence as they could get in Manhattan. But he was sitting on _her_ machine! She's been sitting there 2-4 days a week for the last month! It's wasn't fair. Although the guy sitting there isn't totally bad looking, and his voice was nice and deep.

"That's my washing machine..."

The guy looked at her weirdly, "Huh?"

"Well, I always sit there when my roommate is," Annabeth faltered,

"When your roommate is what?" One of the guy's eyebrows raised, his head tilting to the right

Annabeth's face heated up, "When my roommate is having extremely loud sex in the next room, and never thinking of me, her poor roommate forced to put up with the horrid noises her and her lover can produce during the act. Not that I want her to think about me while she's doing _it_ but-like, I'm so sick of it happening over and over again. They go at it like rabbits!"

His face lit up, "Dude, same thing happens to me. Happening right now. I couldn't bear to hear the grunts or moans anymore." He smiled at Annabeth, "I'm Percy Jackson,"

"Annabeth Chase,"

Percy smiled in recognition, "You're one of the girls that live in 8D, "

She nodded, "You're in 8J, you used to skateboard down the hall late at night. It used to drive me crazy, especially when I was studying for finals. Or when I was binge watching Netflix"

"That was when my roommate Leo and his girlfriend couldn't make it to his room before furiously ripping off all of their clothes and doing it right there on the couch. Thankfully, they can restrain themselves until his door is safely locked and it saves my eyes from sights they will never forget, and that poor couch" He shuddered,

Annabeth laughed, "Thank god, Piper can contain her urges. I can hardly stand the noises, but seeing it-oh god, I feel so bad for you!"

"Tell me about it," Percy gave her a crooked grin, "They could at least put a sock on the door handle, or get a 'Do not Disturb' sign"

"Who thinks, I'm going to get laid-just let me pause and take off my shoe and my sock to hang it on here. Would you think that while making out with some chick, or dude, and like only a minute away from sex?"

Percy's face tinted pink, "Well, when you put it that way, no-"

"Ha!" Annabeth jabbed his chest with her finger, smugly smiling

He held a finger to her lips, "Hold on there, let me finish. If you would've seen what things my eyes have, you would wish that Leo would take the minute and a half to hang his sock on the door knob, even if he was gonna have sex with like the hottest woman alive. I was okayish after the first time, like I did come home earlier then I said, but after the third time, I started texting him. But, I still caught him like 6 more times. Finally he'd do it in his room, but nothing with stop him from being as loud as he wants, which brings me here. It's been almost 2 weeks and it's driving me insane."

Annabeth laughed lightly, "That's sucks, welcome to my life. I put up with it for like a week, then found this quite place. You know, you're still on my machine,"

Percy smirked, leaning forward. He was a full 5 or 6 inches taller, "It's mine now, I've claimed it."

"No way. I've claimed that machine after the 2nd week, it's mine"

"How about you make me move?"

Annabeth groaned, but started pushing against Percy with her shoulder-having no luck, "This is unfair, you're too fat!"

Percy flexed in poses, "Does this look like fat?"

"Careful there, if your head gets too big, you'll float away,"

"You'd be like this if you were as stunningly attractive as I am,"

Annabeth punched his shoulder, "Shut up,"

"I'll shut up under one condition, but only one condition," Percy smirked,

"Fine. What is it?"

Percy gave her a wide smile, "You have to go out with me, to dinner."

"It better be somewhere nice," Annabeth huffed, crossing her arms.

"I'll pick you up tonight"

Annabeth's mouth dangled open, "Tonight?"

Percy smiled, "We're not getting any younger, and besides what's the point of waiting?"

"Well, pick me up at 6,"

"Yes ma'am," Percy did a little salute, giving her a wink

Annabeth smiled and got off the machine, "See you at 6! No later!" She called over her shoulder slipping out of the room,

Percy laughed, "Wouldn't dream of it!"

* * *

A couple of weeks later, it was Piper sitting on the washing machine, trying to pass the time and rid her head of the awful noise of Annabeth and another guy's moans and grunts. Piper was sick of it, this was the 10th time. Nothing would drown it out, not music, not the TV, not banging pots and pans in the kitchen. It seemed worse at night, like they just expected she'd sleep through it. Piper could be called a deep sleeper, but she'd have more ease sleeping in a screamo band concert than what Annabeth and her man could cook up. So she sat there, with her new friend Betty the washing machine. And Piper watched Jay the dryer spin someone's dark clothes in front of her.

She might as well make her self at home. On this washing machine.


End file.
